1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to data processing, and more particularly to methods of demodulating a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) signal that is modulated using a rotated constellation and associated methods of data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequency resources for data communication are limited, but the amount of data communications is increasing at a rapid rate. Efficient modulation and demodulation are required to communicate the large amount of data under limited frequency resources. For example, a QAM scheme may be adopted in communication devices and systems such that a plurality of data bits may be transferred as one symbol in the QAM signal. The plurality of data bits may be transferred as one symbol in the QAM signal by modulating a phase and an amplitude of the QAM signal in a transmitter. By adopting this modulation scheme, the signal received by a receiver may be severely distorted through a fading channel, and the calculation amount for demodulating the received signal may be significantly increased when the modulation order (e.g., 64-QAM, 256-QAM) increases.